1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to saddle packs, and more particularly, to a novel saddle pack and method, the saddle pack including support web-mounted side housings of novel construction, the support web having a curvilinear cut-out along one edge of a center segment to assist in conforming the saddle pack to the cantle base of a saddel as well as assisting in securing the saddle pack to other means of transportation such as snowmobiles, motorcycles, as well as accommodating the saddle pack to be temporarily man-portable.
2. Prior Art
Conventional saddle bags are well known in the art and have been used for many years for the purpose of carrying on horseback small items, usually personal items, of a rider of the horse. The conventional saddle bag is configurated as a relatively elongated, narrow band or web with a flap-covered pocket at each end of the web. The saddle bag is specifically adapted to be removably tied behind a saddle. If the rider desired to carry additional articles such as a bedroll, cooking utensils, or the like, it was necessary for the rider to either tie the articles individually behind the saddle or secure the extra items in a pack mounted on a pack horse. For those persons with only a riding horse and no pack horse, the foregoing presented a substantial difficulty in the event the rider decided to travel any significant distance. Not only were the items individually tied but presented substantial difficulties in setting up camp, moving camp, or even obtaining access to the items tied to the horse. Furthermore, riding through brush or close timber frequently resulted in the various items being ripped away from the saddle. As one further disadvantage, the conventional saddle bag and individually tied items are known to flop about when the horse is moving at a fast gait. Internal injury to the horse is known to result when the horse is subjected to uneven weight distribution and flopping packs or items. Bulky items are particularly difficult to carry since they do not distribute their weight uniformly and are known to cause injury to the horse from any resulting pressure points.
Saddle bag devices are known in the art and some of the saddle bag devices known to the inventor are listed below:
U.S. Pat. No. 112,819 discloses a physician's saddle bag wherein metal boxes are joined together into a saddle bag with a plate of leather attached thereto. The plate of leather forms a hinge between the metal boxes to allow access to the metal boxes. U.S. Pat. No. 495,908 relates to another physician's saddle bag wherein hinged receptacles tilt outwardly to provide access to the receptacles. An overlying flap C secures the receptacles in the closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 761,783 relates to a saddle bag for use in the transportation of mail. A plurality of bags are formed in the saddle bag and are covered with a protective flap.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,786,972; 3,970,229; and 3,937,374 each relate to various configurations for convertible saddle brief cases capable of use on a bicycle or as a single luggage-type structure.
Other saddle bag or carrying bag-type structures are shown in design U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 234,326 and Des. 247,524.
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a novel saddle pack development specifically configurated to be mounted to a horse behind the saddle, a snowmobile, a motorbicycle, or that may be readily man-portable for limited distances. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide a novel saddle pack development which is readily adaptable for numerous articles being secured thereto while maintaining certain portions of the saddle pack secure against dust or inclement weather. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide a novel saddle pack wherein a support web includes a pouch for carrying additional articles therein. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide a novel saddle pack that is readily adapted to be securely mounted to any of the foregoing means of transportation in such a manner so as to inhibit flopping, shifting or other undue movement during traverse of rough terrain or while proceeding at a relatively rapid pace. Such an invention is disclosed and claimed herein.